Jigoku Games Round One: Rowan and Naoto versus Odin and Celeste
---- Odin walked into the arena, accompanied by Celeste. "Out of all my years of being alive, this has got to be the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Looking around the arena as she walked next to Odin, Celeste placed some tobacco in her kiseru. "If this is the second most beautiful thing you've ever seen, what is the most beautiful then? Oh and mind setting up the proper links like we agreed to before our opponents reveal themselves?" Finishing up with preparing her kiseru, she ignited the tobacco while placing the kiseru in her mouth. "The most beautiful thing, was my darling wife." Odin began doing as instructed. Rowan Whitethorn seemed to appear out of thin air, as a gust of wind overtook the area. "Apologies. I do hope my comrade will be here soon." Rowan wore his usual dark cloak, covering the runes that were etched upon his body. "I look forward to sparring with you." Naoto Roden walked calmly into the arena and next to Rowan, she was looking forward to her match. "I'm here, i'm there, i'm everywhere my opponents don't want me to be." She sung this on repeat on her way to Rowan as she got to him she waved to her designated opponents looking forward to the match. "Well then," said Odin as his body was covered in white wood. "Shall we begin?" "So, i am not the most beautiful you've ever seen Odin? Besides, it is not nice to call your wife a thing remember?" Her tone was playful towards Odin while keeping her body relaxed, almost like she was drinking tea with her opponents while looking at Naoto her arms. "Be a dear Naoto, and mind telling me who helped you with those prosthetic girl? If you are interested, we can even share information on who helps us with our prosthetics and with what they are helping us after all." Getting a wrench ready to pull out at a moments notice with her requip, Celeste used the mental link with Odin to inform him of covering her with the white wood the moment she transformed for added protection. The girl aside, if that Rowan managed to appear outside of nothing it was either an illusionary trick like invisibility, teleportation or something with the elements. None of them were nice possibilities, and if she needed one of her transformations, she preferred the white wooden armor her partner could give her for some added protection. Rowan didn't wait, his fingertips began to glow an icy color and etched the Fire Rune. A blast of flames shot out of the rune aimed directly for Celeste. He pressed his hands to the ground, and it started to freeze, covering the arena with a slippery layer of ice. "Ice-Make: Skates." Ice-Skates appeared on his feet, and he started skating around, his speed dramatically increased from what it would be without the skates or the ice. Naoto grinned, she'd wait until after the fight to chat peacefully with Celeste, for now she needed to focus on combat. She requipped her gun tonfa's out and wielded them in her arms as she skated. She used her telekinesis to prevent herself from slipping as she went in and across the sides shooting rapidly at both opponents. "Metal arm vs Metal arms! 2 are better than one!" Naoto chuckled as she hoped her barrage of bullets connected. With a swift hand movement, Odin covered Celeste in white wooden armor. "Don't worry, it'll change size as you see fit," said Odin through their telepathic link. The bullets ricocheted off the armor. "World Tree!" Odin slapped the ground, and a giant white wooden tree exploded out of the ground, elevating Celeste and Odin high off the ground, and away from the ice on the ground. "2 are only better if you are actually capable enough with them, something which i have my doubts about." Sending her thanks towards Odin for the armor and tree and began charging strength in her prosthetic arm to enhance her punching strength. Let me break that jce floor of them then, mind keeping them a bit busy after that so i can place some suprised for them? Without waiting for the response, Celeste jumped down while punching the ice layer with enough downward force to not only break the ice-layer but also create a small crater. As long as Celeste was crouched, the crater was deep enough to cover her from sight and also hide what was taking her so long before moving instead of jumping away after breaking the ice layer. Rowan shot in the air, using his wind magic. "Wind-Make: Tempest Force." A large tornado shot at the trunk of the tree, aiming to knock it to the ground. Then Rowan created a concentrated arrow of crash magic at Odin. Naoto chuckled as she used her earth magic to slam the top of the crater shut and had the earth around her attempt to bind her as she activated an earth magic spell "Earthen Iron Maiden!" Spikes emerged from all around Celeste attempting to not only bind her movements but hopefully take her out of the game, while also hoping to smash up that white armor. Odin smiled. Although the tree rocked a little, which was impressive in its own right, the tree itself did not topple over, it was too deeply rooted for that, and too large as well. Now the arrow of Crash was a different story. Odin moved his hand, and a tree limb moved to block the arrow, shattering due to the effects of Crash. However, this worked in Odin's favor as well. He froze them in midair, and fired the tiny bits of white wood at Rowen like bullets, except they themselves were more shaped like spikes. Odin then slowly opened his palm moving the roots of the tree to Celeste's position, and using them to free her from Naoto's attack, simultaneously having other roots shoot up from the ground at her in order to deter Naoto from attempting to further incapacitate his partner. While waiting calmly in the closed crater until Odin opened the crater up again, Celeste used a partial take-over of suzaku to boost her speed in preparation for the moment she got free again. Seeing the crater opened up as the spiked got stopped by the roots Celeste jumped out of the crater, revealing a dagger that extended out from her prosthetic arm and covering the back of her hand. The old dude might pose a problem with how he managed to blow up a branch of your tree. You want me to keep him busy with my speed or do you already have something planned for him? "Requip: Flame Demon Armor, Flame Demon Sword. Armor: Alight." Rowan requipped into dark red armor with a matching red blade, after he spoke the word alight his armor lit on fire, burning the shards that were thrown at him. Rowan continued flying, landing on the tree. He thrust his sword forward sending a blast of demonic flames at Odin. Naoto leaped upwards aiming her right hand at Celeste "Lightning Railgun!" She launched several projectiles at Celeste with intense speed as if they were shot out of a railgun aimed right at Celeste, these projectiles were fast but Naoto's arsenal still extended pretty immensely. Odin's white wood was burnt, but not destroyed, however it lost its velocity and fell to the ground. Odin moved a branch in front of the flame attack, temporarily removing Odin from view. "Don't worry Celeste, I can handle him." Odin created a white wood crossbow, and knocked an arrow made from the same material. He then empowered it with his Odin Force. He moved the tree branch, and fired the arrow at Rowan at lightning speed. Seeing Naoto aim at her, Celeste tried to jump back in order to dodge the projectiles with her enhanced speed. As she jumped back, a stinging pain could be felt on her left shoulder as her white wood armor shattered and pierced her shoulder with the shards of it as the skin on her arm got cut at several angels. Seems they can break through your white wood Odin, i am guessing you don't have stronger armor for us to use during the fight? As lightning sparks could be seen around Celeste, Celeste glowed with a pure white aura that slowly faded away. "Jizuri Suzaku". As she said the full name, her body unleashed a strong outward burst of strength before the energy started to cover her again almost instantaneous in a crimson red light before dispersing into her best known take-over, otherwise known as the red knight Jizuri. Increasing the flow of energy to boost her speed, Celeste disappeared from her previous spot only to reappear almost straight behind Naoto mere moments later. At the same time that Celeste appeared behind Naoto, she threw a punch towards the back of her target. Rowan's armor flared with demonic flames and the arrow was incinerated with his flames and then started to generate 10 crash arrows. After he created 7 of them he thrust them towards Odin at twice the speed of his last volley, with enough force to pierce through anything under 10 times as powerful at titanium. He thrust the other three at Celeste from above at the same speed and force, hoping to pierce her armor. Naoto focused a telekinetic energy around her right tonfa using her telekinesis as Celeste disappeared from sight, when she appeared behind her, she moved her boosted tonfa to block the strike, as Celeste's punch and Tonfa collided, it sent a shockwave around them from the sheer force being unleashed. As it subsided Naoto used her Lightning magic to increase her speed, as she darted around she launched more railgun shots at Celeste this time using her tonfa gun's ammunition instead of the other projectile she was using. Odin moved more wood in front of him, erecting a wall. The arrows collided with the wall and destroyed it, but Odin was protected. "He can even destroy my arrows," thought Odin. "Celeste, how well equipped are you at fighting mages with fire?" Odin summoned his crows. They began to fly around the area harmlessly, but unbeknownst to the opposing party, the crows began using their Withering Magic to drain Rowan and Naoto's magical energy, and make their magic less potent. They flew very quickly, occasionally pecking at Naoto and Rowen. Grinning at how Naoto seemed to enhance her speed with lightning, Celeste herself only had to increase her own speed a little bit to keep up with the barrage that her opponent was firing at her. Not that well as i would have liked Odin, closest to a transformation against fire mages might have to be my byakko form or this one. Other then that, it is mostly just bottles of water for drinking purposes and chunks of ice that i usually use to cool my drinks or the body itself. Throwing a few smoke bombs towards Naoto, Celeste stopped for a few moments in the smoke before moving again, all the while trying to keep an eye on the environment, both of her opponents and her partner Odin. Just out of curiosity, but what kind of effect would have lightning magic on your wood armor? Seeing some explosions next to her after standing still for a third time, she dodged in Rowan his direction just so that Naoto would start shooting towards her partner before disappearing again from sight, reappearing behind Odin and placing a few poison bombs in his pockets. Mind placing these under ground with your roots? Just send me the locations that you placed them and i'll figure something out. Up upon the tree Rowan stood facing Odin, after he summoned his ravens Rowan paused his plan. Why would he have deployed ravens.. After one pecked him, Rowan found out the answer. He sent a razor gust of wind at the birds knocking them down to the earth, rendering them unconscious. "That was a nice trick." Rowan shot forward at an incredible speed slashing through branches of the tree with his Flame Demon Sword until he reached Odin. "Scarlet Severe-Strike!" Four quick cross slashes then a flaming thrust were delivered from a meter away of Odin's body. Rowan's armor burned hotter as is bloodlust grew, although the elf resisted his lycan side. He would only use it if absolutely necessary. Naoto looked up at the tree Odin had placed she contemplated ways to bring it down she grinned as she begun to use her earth magic to stretch the roots downward, effectively creating a sinkhole underneath the tree, she was attempting to disrupt Odin's tree as best she could as she began to channel her magic for something tricky in nature, using the confidence she had in Rowan and herself she was sure she had the edge in terrain manipulation. No matter what tactics her opponents may have had in mind she was sure she could overcome them. Odin, covered his armor in his previously stored Odin Force, and moved it in the way of the blade. It blocked the blade, but only for a few seconds. As this entire event had occurred, Odin had begun to enter his tree, and now that Rowan was close enough, Odin began to wrap the wood from his tree around Rowan, attempting to trap him, as well as creating an ever expanding hole on the tree that he could fall into. Odin then exited the tree from the side, and commanded the roots to stretch over to Naoto from under the ground, attempting to ensnare her as well. As he landed on the ground, he looked at his arm, noticing the sword managed to burn through his armor, and burn his skin. "Ouch." He said as he began to try and increase the rate of speed at which the tree would sink into the hole. Jumping down the tree as Odin blocked the flame blade, Celeste threw some of her smoke bombs towards Naoto followed up almost instantly by throwing poisonous smoke bombs towards Rowan. Both of the different kind of smoke bombs had the exact same appearance in the bombs and color of the smoke, with the only difference being the sensation when breathing in the smoke. The normal smoke bombs would irritate and potentially corrode the throat thanks to the hydrobromic acids, ashes, and phosphorus that are usually found in smoke bombs, where-as the poisonous smoke bombs would also have carbon monoxide, nitrid acids and sulfuric acid in the smoke that would hopefully incapacitate Rowan to the point that he would be not a problem anymore for a while. An added benefit for Celeste and Odin would be the nitrid acids that would turn to nitrous oxide as well as the smoke itself igniting if Rowan kept using the flame armor and flame sword in the smoke. Smoke had the potential of being ignited by another flame or its own temperature after all. Landing next to Odin, Celeste placed a small piece of ice on the burned wound while relaying the information of her bombs towards Odin so that he was kept up to date with what she used and would not make any stupid decisions that would arise over not knowing. You might wanna check what that young girl was doing as well, i don't trust that grin of hers in combination with this situation Rowan's armor flared, disintegrating the wood around him. He was startled by the fall though and barely was capable of kicking in his flight before he hit the ground. When he rose from the hole the elf automatically covered his mouth at the smell. Poison. He let out an outward blast of wind, sending the poisonous smoke high into the atmosphere. If he wanted to take down this tree, he had to go to the roots. He went back down into the hole that Odin created and lit the tip of his blade on fire. He continued further down into the tree, burning a human sized hole down to the roots. If he cut off the roots, he could topple the tree. Naoto using lightning step to go to a higher vantage point in the arena using her speed to her advantage. She grinned as she reached the top she unsummoned her gun tonfas. She requipped a few of her stored bombs and had her earth magic move them around the field discreetly. She then requipped her anti material rifle grinning as she aimed it at Celeste firing several rounds at her, while also using her marksmanship skills to track Celeste so she can aim her sights at Celeste at all time. She needed to gauge her speed so she could figure out which parts of her arsenal can excel against her. Odin tracked Naoto as he avoided the bombs. Noticing that she had summoned a rifle, Odin summoned a wall of wood around them, blocking the bullets. He then summoned his wolves and had them fuse into Fenrir. "Celeste, how's your long range combat?" Rowan stopped tunneling. Odin should have stopped him by now, which meant it was all a rouse. He cursed himself for his stupidity and let his anger show. He was close to activating Lycanthropic Enhancement. "Requip: Thunder Angel Shield: Beam Release." After r equipping his shield in his right hand a blast of lightning shot through the side of the tree, clearing a human sized hole for Rowan's body. "Naoto, send me the biggest blast you've got." He said gesturing to his shield. Category:Jigoku Games